vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
SCOPE Maastricht
SCOPE Maastricht ist eine gemeinnützige Organisation an der wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Universität Maastricht, Maastricht, Niederlande. SCOPE Maastricht ist als Vereniging im niederländischen Handelsregister eingetragen und ging 2011 aus der Fusion der Studentenorganisationen EFM Academy und FAME Cooperation hervor. Weitere Vorgängerorganisation sind EFM Alfa und EFM Imperator, die wiederum im Jahre 2002 zu EFM Academy fusionierten. SCOPE Maastricht dient heute als Dachorganisation aller Studentenorganisationen an der School of Business and Economics (abgekürzt mit SBE) der Maastricht University und ist mit über 3000 Mitgliedern die größte Organisation ihrer Art im Süden der Niederlande. Die hierarchische Struktur, bestehend aus den Unterorganisationen der einzelnen Studienrichtungen SCOPE | 3MA (Management, Strategy, Supply Chain Management), SCOPE | Economics (Volkswirtschaftslehre), SCOPE | FOCUS (Finanz- und Rechnungslehre, Controlling) und SCOPE | Vectum (Ökonometrie und Unternehmensplanung), ermöglicht es den Studenten Aktivitäten im akademischen und sozialen Bereich anzubieten. Besonderer Schwerpunkt liegt auf der Organisation von Studienfahrten und Jobmessen, wie beispielsweise den http://www.maastrichtbusinessdays.nl. Alle SCOPE Organisationen arbeiten auf einer non-profit Basis und finanzieren sich durch Mitgliederbeiträge und Firmensponsoren. Geschichte der Organisation SCOPE Maastricht wurde im Jahre 2011 gegründet und ging aus der Fusion der beiden Studentenorganisationen EFM Academy and FAME Cooperation hervor. Während FAME Cooperation als Dachorganisation der Studentenorganisationen an der School of Business of Economics (SBE) diente, hatte sich EFM Academy auf Aktivitäten für erst- und zweijahres Studenten der Wirtschaftswissenschaften spezialisiert. FAME Cooperation betrieb zu dieser Zeit einen Buchladen im Fakultätsgebäude - zu den anderen Organisation unter FAME zählten 3MA (heute: SCOPE | 3MA), FS FOCUS (heute: SCOPE | FOCUS), IES Network (heute: SCOPE | Economics) and Vectum (heute: SCOPE | Vectum). Mission Statement und Ziele Das Mission Statement von SCOPE Maastricht lautet im englischen Originalwortlaut: SCOPE aims to fulfill the interests of the general student body of the School of Business and Economics of Maastricht University and acts as a point of contact for all internal and external parties, including potential sponsors, students of the SBE and other SCOPE associations. SCOPE Maastricht erfüllt das Mission Statement, indem die Organisation den Studenten ganzjährig eine Reihe von Veranstaltungen, Aktivitäten und Dienstleistungen anbietet. Ein weiteres wichtiges Standbein dieser Arbeit ist die Möglichkeiten für Studenten, als aktive Mitglieder ihre Teamwork- und Organisationsfähigkeiten auszubauen und Veranstaltungen und Dienstleistungen der Organisation selbst ausrichten. SCOPE Maastricht legt auf eine enge Kooperation mit der Universität besonderen Wert. So verfügen die SCOPE Organisationen über insgesamt sieben Büros in der Fakultät, die auch die Büroinfrastruktur zur Verfügung stellt. Mitgliedschaft Allgemeine Mitgliedschaft Allgemeine Mitglieder von SCOPE Maastricht erhalten Vergünstigungen auf alle Eintrittsgelder bei Veranstaltungen der SCOPE Organisationen und haben außerdem Anspruch auf einen Bücherrabat im SCOPE Bookstore, der in Zusammenarbeit mit dem niederländischen Studystore betrieben wird. Die überwiegende Mehrheit der Studenten an der SBE wird während der Uni Einführungstage Mitglied. Online Anmeldungen sind jedoch jederzeit möglich. Aktive Mitgliedschaft Aktive Mitglieder von SCOPE Maastricht organisieren die verschiedenen Veranstaltungen und Aktivitäten. Die Arbeit als aktives Mitglied ist freiwillig und ehrenamtlich. Durchschnittlich 40 aktive Mitglieder arbeiten in verschiedenen Komitees, die sich auf verschiedene Aufgabenbereiche spezialisiert haben. Jedes Komitee hat einen eigenen Vorsitzenden, außerdem besucht ein verantwortliches Vorstandsmitglied die wöchentlichen Sitzungen. Der Vorsitzende und das Vorstandsmitglied sind verantwortlich für die Führung des Komitees. Folgende Komitees (in ihrer englischen Bezeichnung) sind zurzeit aufgestellt (Stand 2012): Education Committee, Social Committee, Magazine Committee, Foreign Trip Committee, Study Trip Committee, Master Committee und External Relations Committee. Um das soziale Netzwerk innerhalb der aktiven Mitglieder zu stärken, bietet SCOPE Maastricht sogenannte Active Member Activities (Aktivitäten für aktive Mitglieder) an. Diese Aktivitäten finden drei bis viermal im Jahr statt und sind kostenlos. Zusätzlich wird in jedem Wintersemester ein Wochenendausflug für aktive Mitglieder veranstaltet. Vorstand An der Spitze des Vereins steht als Exekutivorgan ein Vorstand. Der Vorstand trägt die Verantwortung für alle Geschäfte der Organisation. Die Mitglieder des Vorstands werden auf den halbjährlichen Mitgliederversammlungen in der Regel für einen Zeitraum von einem Jahr gewählt und sind an die Organisation vertraglich gebunden. Ihre Aufgaben sind in den Domestic Regulations, einem Zusatzdokument zu der Vereinssatzung, festgeschrieben. Der Vorstand tagt wöchentlich, und alle Vorstandsmitglieder sind vertraglich gebunden, wöchentlich mindestens 20 Stunden im Büro von SCOPE Maastricht zu arbeiten. Bei den Vorstandsmitgliedern handelt es sich dabei um Studenten, die neben ihrem Studium ihre Aufgaben im Verein wahrnehmen. Vorstandsmitglied ist auf einen bestimmten Aufgabenbereich spezialisiert. Die Positionen sind (in ihrer englischen Bezeichnung: President, Vice President, Secretary, Treasurer, Academic Activities Coordinator und Social Activities Coordinator. Dienstleistungsportfolio SCOPE Maastricht bietet Aktivitäten und Events im sozialen und akademischen Bereich an. Das Portfolio wird ständig der Nachfrage angepasst und durch Evaluierungsprogramme weiterentwickelt. Es besteht unter anderem aus Exam Trainings, Extra Tutorien, Studienfahrten in europäische Großstädte wie Barcelona oder Budapest (mit je drei bis vier Firmenbesichtigungen), Studentenparties, Workshops, Jobmessen, usw. Während SCOPE Maastricht Aktivitäten für alle Studenten an der SBE anbietet, haben sich die Unterorganisationen auf Studenten der verschiedenen Fachrichtungen spezialisiert. Besonderes Augenmerk wird darauf gelegt Studenten und Firmen zusammenzubringen. Viele niederländische und deutsche Konzerne, sowohl Banken, Unternehmensberatungen, aber auch Firmen aus dem Großraum Maastricht, nutzen die Studentenorganisationen um Zugang zu jungen Talenten zu erhalten. Weblinks * Official SCOPE Maastricht website Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Studentenorganisation Kategorie:Maastricht